Doctor Who - The Day of the Eternal
by The Great Saxtonian
Summary: As the Doctor returns to Earth after gallivanting around the universe, an old and strange force from the Time Lords past comes to seek revenge from something before the Doctor himself
1. Prologue

**Doctor Who – The Day of the Eternal.**

**I do not own Doctor Who, I wish I did. This is a story i've had on my mind for a while, so I decided to make a Fanfic of it. this first chapter is a short one, but I do have high hopes for this. This is my first fanfic so please be patient, and there is more to come.**

**Prologue**

Lieutenant Kenton Strand ran. He did that a lot. Running, always running, and generally away from things, and today was no exception. A large crash emanated from behind him, and he felt the heat of a large explosion crash across him and throw him off his feet. He scrambled to his feet and continued to run. He rounded a corner and came into contact with a large security door, in other words, he ran face first into it. The Lieutenant span on his heels and drew his plasma pistol, which he began to feel getting hot in his hands and he dropped it. The gun started to glow and melt into a pile of slag. A flash of red light coursed from the darkness and burned into him and threw him into the door. A figure loomed in the darkness, holding what looked like a large, bulky rifle. "Who are you?" Strand asked.

"We are the Zurok, and this planet is under our possession!" Another blast of blood red light shot from his rifle, and put an end to Lieutenant Strand's unfortunate existence.


	2. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who – The Day of the Eternal.**

**This is the first chapter except for the prologue, and is longer than usual. I'm trying to write this in the style of an actual Doctor Who episode, so there will be NO weird stuff, you know what i'm talking about.**

**Chapter 1**

In a large field in the south of England, a loud groaning noise echoed out, as the TARDIS materialised from nothingness. "OUT! OUT!" shouted The Doctor. The tall blue doors crashed open as The Doctor tumbled through the door, quickly followed by Clara Oswald. The Doctor clambered to his feet, "you know, it really isn't meant to do that".

"Oh, you mean your fancy time-machine isn't supposed to invert the gravity in the control room, while you were conveniently stood out in the corridor so you weren't affected!" Clara shouted back.

"Look, that was a complete coincidence; you know the TARDIS can be temperamental at times, and you know, this really isn't the first time this has happened", The Doctor answered, "the amount of times I've had to climb down the time rotor to revert the gravity is beyond even my vast memory!"

"It's never happened before has it?"

"Well… no, but this is why I travel, to experience new things that have never happened to me"

"But it didn't happen to you, it happened to me!" Clara retorted, "And even after that I had to stop you from laughing and revert the gravity back to normal".

"I had to do it slowly otherwise you would be slammed into the ground, the fact that I was laughing at the same time is completely inconsequential!"

"Well it still hurt, and it didn't help that you had to crash the TARDIS afterwards".

"Well I didn't do it on purpose, something pulled us here, something powerful, and something new".

The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors and walked away, observing his surroundings.

The Doctor got down on his hands on knees and tugged out a few blades of grass from the ground and put them in his mouth, chewed them a few times and spat them out again; meanwhile Clara just watched and stared. The Doctor got back on his feet and walked onwards.

"Doctor, where are you going?"

The Doctor turned around, pondered this for a moment, and then looked around himself. He then pointed in the direction of the hill had been walking towards and said, "That way", and continued walking in said direction. Clara quickly ran to catch up with him, "any particular reason why we're going this way" Clara asked.

"Because this way was the quickest" The Doctor replied.

"Quickest way to what, exactly"

"The quickest way to that" The Doctor said, pointing out over the hill they had just climbed. It was then that Clara noticed the large quarry that had just appeared over the horizon.

"How did you know that was…? DOCTOR!" Clara shouted, only just noticing that The Doctor was no longer stood at her side and was now barrelling down the hill towards the quarry. Again Clara had to run to keep up, and several times she nearly lost her balance, but once she reached the bottom of the hill she found The Doctor stood there, sonic screwdriver in hand and waving it over the quarry, for what reason, Clara couldn't fathom, but she knew she probably wouldn't understand even if she asked, but that didn't stop her. "What are you doing" she asked.

"Checking to see how old some of that equipment down there is" The Doctor replied, "I need to get a closer look, come on". That was simple thought Clara, but she knew undoubtedly in her mind that The Doctor was about to go on one of his world famous tangents of why things weren't the way they were supposed to be, and while the significance of such a thing would remain woefully unclear to Clara, it would seem as if it was painstakingly obvious to The Doctor, and it seemed to annoy him when nobody around him had any idea of what he was going on about. "Nonono, this isn't how it's meant to be" The Doctor said as they reached the bottom. Clara rolled her eyes, "What do you mean" she asked reluctantly.

"This equipment" The Doctor said cryptically.

"What do you mean" Clara repeated.

The Doctor looked at her for a moment, then remembered that she didn't have 27 brains, or so he claimed, and replied "The way this equipment is just abandoned, it's all top of the range stuff, all fresh of the conveyer belt, and it's abandoned, and I'm just wondering what could have caused anybody to just leave behind all of this valuable equipment"

"Maybe they realised that there was nothing worthwhile here to mine so they left to go somewhere else" Clara suggested. The Doctor drew his sonic screwdriver and activated it, and the familiar low humming noise filled the silent air. After about a minute or 2 of walking around scanning his surroundings, The Doctor flicked open the sonic and read the results on his readout, he then returned the sonic to his pocket and walked over to Clara, "Something's up here, there's enough mineral deposits here to fuel the 2nd British Empire for the next couple of years".

"Wait a minute, the 2nd British Empire!"

"Yes, it's the year 2042, and after the revolt in the mid-2030s, the second British Empire came into play, conquering most of mainland Europe and making a treaty with America allowed Britain the honour of calling itself the great and bountiful 2nd British Empire, which sounds awfully familiar now that I think about it…"

"Sooo, getting back onto topic, what could've caused all the people to leave this quarry behind if there is so much to dig up" Clara asked.

"Oh, I don't know" The Doctor said, "Maybe it's got something to do with that dark and menacing cave covered by a perception filter". Clara looked quizzically at The Doctor, who simply nodded over her shoulder, and she looked behind herself, and saw a dark, almost endless cave which she could have sworn wasn't there a minute ago…


End file.
